Nano structured and micro structured surfaces have been investigated for many years in terms of the special functional properties that can be achieved. For example, surfaces made up of many small “protuberances”, such as closely and regularly spaced cones, at the micron or sub-micron scale, can exhibit self-cleaning as well as near omni-directional and polarization insensitive anti-reflective properties at optical wavelengths. When features are on the nanometer scale, such so-called “Motheye” nanotextured surface treatments can be ideal anti-glare treatments for display applications. The anti-glare properties can be superior to any other bulk or multi-layered material film approach. A number of examples of such nanometer scale structures or “nanotextures” are illustrated in FIG. 1a. The linear 2-D relief grating is typically used for Bragg grating applications. This particular one was used to realize tight 90 degree bends in integrated optic wave guides1. The negative index structure has the potential for realizing flat lenses, and is currently a popular research topic2. The “Motheye” and SWS (“Subwavelength structures”) are both used for anti-reflective applications3, with Motheye being a much more broadband treatment4. The “black hole” structure is used for light trapping applications, but could also be used as a highly efficient field emitter array, such as for backlight or plasma display applications.
Currently, such nanometer scale periodic structures are typically created by using optical beam interference lithography. The issue now is that useful coherent pattern sizes are typically limited to a few inches, creating a barrier to commercial application of these nanotechnologies. What is needed now is a readily scalable coherent nanotextured surface treatment technology. Such a technology could be immediately used in Motheye anti-glare and smudge resistant treatments for the plethora of display devices and windows available in the consumer and industrial markets. These include but are not limited to personal digital assistants, cell phones, portable game devices, laptop computer displays, television screens, and automobile and store-front windows.
An approach to realizing larger form factor nanotextured surfaces at the exposure level can be considered. One series of inventions taught by Hobbes5 and Kelsey, et al.6 describe the use of optical fiber delivery of the exposure beams to increase the coherent interference pattern size and uniformity in the far field recording (exposure) plane. It can be surmised that due to the divergence of the optical beam from an optical fiber, larger pattern size could be achieved by simply increasing the distance between the optical fiber tip and the exposure region. However, this has practical limitations, as larger distances will incur more pointing and vibration sensitivity, as well as wave front phase randomization, all of which will tend to wash out the developed exposure pattern. The other issue is that the exposure intensity is reduced rapidly in a square law sense as the distance is increased, leading to increased exposure times. As an example, an increase in diameter coverage by a factor two incurs an exposure time increase of a factor four. Longer exposure times lead to more washing out of the interference pattern exposure due to vibrations, mechanical, and other drifts.
Another approach to realizing large area micro and nano textured surfaces has been to mechanically stitch together the nanotextured surfaces, either at the master stamp level shown in FIG. 2, or at the product level as shown in FIG. 3. At the master level, many smaller sub-master stamps are bonded together to form a larger master stamp. At the product level, a single smaller master is used to “stamp and repeat” a product film or substrate to cover a larger area. Although there may be some exceptions for certain applications, the vast majority of display applications would require perfect (seamless) stitching, as the human eye is very capable of discerning stitch errors at the microscopic scale. This is due mostly to discontinuous phase boundaries and stitch related defects. Due to practical tolerance issues, such mechanical tiling inherently results in large stitching errors in all 3 dimensions (x, y, and z) when applied to micro and nanometer scale textures. At best, such errors would result in cosmetic and performance reduction in display anti-glare treatments. At worst, such errors make these mechanical approaches completely useless for large area coherent diffraction elements.
A third approach to scaling up these nanotextures combines the optical and mechanical approaches. This approach stitches or otherwise blends together many smaller uniform patterns at the exposure phase to create a larger area coherent pattern. This has been achieved to some degree by researchers at MIT, using what they call “scanning beam interference lithography”7. In that patented work8, large area linear grating patterns were reportedly achieved by scanning the position of a photoresist coated substrate under the fluence of two interfering 1 to 2 mm diameter Gaussian beams. The smaller base interference pattern was thus a simple linear fringe pattern. Positioning of the substrate was reportedly kept on track by feedback from a highly sophisticated optical metrology apparatus. Reportedly, there was some success in fabricating linear gratings (arrays of 400 nm spaced lines) on 300 mm diameter wafers9. However, the apparatus was quite complex, as can be discerned from the lengthy 99 page patent document. This was likely because position control and grating coherence relied on feedback from a fixed reference “fiducial” grating as opposed to locking on to actual previous exposures. Any drift in the fiducial during the scanning process would result in stitch error. Also, note that the 1 mm exposure size would result in very slow process times for large area coverage. Finally, although the 400 nm spacing may be suitable for near infrared applications, it is not sufficient for the less than 200 nm feature sizes required for visible (e.g. display) applications. Also, as the method taught is a scanning approach, it is not amenable to larger area stamp and repeat coherent coverage of more complex 3-D nanotexture patterns, such as Motheye.
McCoy teaches a stitching related invention in a 1995 patent that addresses the intensity profile needed in the tile overlap regions to ensure an overall uniform dosage10. This somewhat obvious method of achieving spatially uniform dosage has also been used by Schattenburg, et al. in their scanning beam interference lithography invention8. There is no reference in McCoy's invention as to how the fine structures of the base pattern would be stitched or mesh aligned. To date, there has been no report of a method by which to perform seamless stitch tiling of nanometer scale patterns to large areas.